


Snug

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Gnov, Alpha!Keith, F/M, Feeding Kink, Femdom, Lingerie, Multi, Omega!Acxa, Riding, Threesome, Weight Gain, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Gnov and Keith love seeing Acxa in clingy clothes.





	Snug

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like some delicious threesome tonight of my new rarepair. I hope your enjoy and it has not been beta read. Enjoy!
> 
> Originally posted to my tumblr sinfultrails

“Are you almost done in there?”

A shiver ran down her spine as she stands in front of the mirror and stares at herself for a mirror with the powder blue bra and now blue panties. Matching kneesocks cover over her calfs as she rub she over her softened belly. It had grown ain’t the last couple months, though not to the size she’d thought.

She takes in a deep breath before turning a bit.

The lingerie did look kind of cute on her….

There’s a quiet knock on the bathroom door, causing her to jump a little bit.

“Are you ok in there?”

Her ear perk when she hears Keith, blushing a bit with a smile, “Yes…go wait with Gnov please?”

She waits until she hears his footsteps moving away before she does a few finishing touches of her make up.

………

When Gnov sees her step out, there’s a gleam to her eyes as she looks her over like a starved person would a buffet table. She felt her throat grow dry as she looks at her sweet lover before her.

So soft and chubby….maybe not as big as she’d like but stars the way her breasts seem to be almost squeezed into that bra and those panties emphasize her widened hips….

The woman snuck a glance at Keith and a small smirk forms. His cheeks were a dark red as he swallows thickly at the sight of their chubby love, his dark hair tied in a small ponytail and wearing red jeans.

“Whoa….”

Gnov stood up slowly and walked towards her, standing in a black corset and her own cock growing hard within her zipped up leather panties and tiny slit wet at the sight of her girlfriend.

She reached up and gently holds her chin, running her thumb over her lower lip.

“Hmmm….look at you….a while back these would have slid right off you but now…..” Gnov gives a deep purr as she traces a finger down Acxa’s neck and down her chest, between her breasts, “Mmmmm….so soft…”

Acxa’s eyes roll back when she smells peanut butter on the hand gently holding her chin, before her tongue slips out and licks over the thumb. Traces of peanut butter filling touch over her tongue, causing her to shiver and moan.

Gnov smirked softly. “Hmmm…hungry I see….”

There’s a roll up tray beside the bed that had food on it, all set for tonight. Slowly the taller woman moves around Acxa from behind and slowly holds her shoulders.

“Goodness, look how excited Keith is right now. You make him and I so horny for you…soft chubby girl…so pretty and only growing softer…”

Acxa’s eyes land on Keith, seeing him groping over his crotch and the noticeable bulge there. He only had eyes for her, never looking away as he watches them. 

A moan escapes the shorter woman when Gnov’s hands grope over her breasts, gently squeezing them within their lacey confines.

“I think you’ll like what we have planned tonight.”

She shuddered softly in anticipation when Keith stood, letting his pants fall.

………………..

Of this was heaven, Keith never wanted to return to the land of the living. He shivered at the weight on him, feeling Acxa’s soft body on top of him. He reaches up and holds her hips with her panties tugged to the side.

Her slit clenches around him, as her small phallus pokes out from under the panties as she rode him. There was some drool dribbling down her as some crumbs are around her mouth. She reaches up and covers her mouth swallowing down the food as she pants softly.

Slick and precum stains the soft blue fabric with each thrust Keith makes, watching her tits bounce.

Gnov stood at the end of the bed, standing in front of the two as she puts a lid over the empty plate. The sounds of Acxa catching her breath and gulping for air were music to her ears as she slowly unzips the crotch her her leather outfit and lets her length slide out. 

She chuckles as she walked forwards and clibs to stand over Keith and she was in front of Acxa. 

Keith’s cheeks darken when he gets a good look at Gnov’s ass as she stands with her feet planted by his sides.. 

“Goodness, you still look so hungry dear…” Gnov slowly opens Acxa’s mouth, before she takes her own cock and slides it into that lovely mouth. 

The sight of those soft blue lips stretching over that gorgeous cock almost caused Keith to cum right then and there. He swallow thickly when he heard her give muffled needy moans while sucking Gnov off, slowly moving her head up and down as she adjusts. He can see her tongue lightly poke out to lick at the underside of the cock as she whines.

“Mmmmm….!”

“Hmmm..Keith…”

He tightens his grip lightly on Acxa’s hips when Gnov speaks to him.

She turned her head, narrowing her eyes, “I don’t see you fucking her.”

“…I-I’m sorry, she just looks so good in this outfit and with your cock on her mouth…”

“Hmmm…she does doesn’t she?” Gnov looked ack down, gently stroking her fingers through that’s soft hair, “It fights her, nice and snug….now please fuck her good and hard, after she’s worked so hard to pretty herself up.”

Keith slowly looked at Acxa, her make up slightly smudge from the food and the cock in her mouth…

_Don’t have to tell me twice._


End file.
